Cage Danger
by Leniati
Summary: Henry is captured and locked in a cage by a new criminal in Swellview. What is Ray going to do about it? Or maybye he doesn't evan know? What if Captain Man is in danger and Henry is trying to protect him by letting himself to be captured? Sounds weird? Read it and find out! Story is going to be continued soon.
1. A New Villain

_Henry haven't eaten for three days for now. He got a glass of water yesterday, but that's about it. He never thought that he would just sit there and do nothing to escape, when he's been put in a cage. But he didn't have a choice. And becouse he wasn't been given any food he was feeling extremely weak and dizzy. So he was just lying in the corner trying not to think what's going to happen to him in a near future. He was just glad that his friends are safe now and that is the most important thing right now._

3 days ago

Henry and Ray were having an usual crime fighting on a regular tuesday night.

"DANG IT! he did it again!" Ray yelled in disappointment when the criminal teleported AGAIN. That's right, this new criminal had some kind of strange invention which let him teleport. Well not in a long distances, but still, it was annoying and it made hard for both of Swellview's heroes to catch him.

"I'm here!" They suddenly heard a voice behind their backs and before they could turn aroud they have been kicked AGAIN.

"I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS GUY" Ray complained while getting up from the ground after he and Kid Danger crashed in to the wall.

"I know right!" Henry agreed while grabing his hurting head.

"Okay, that's it, I'm gonna end this" Captain Man said. He was really irritated and sick of all this nonsence. He walked fast towards the criminal, determined to finally finish all of this. The criminal, who by the way called himself The Core, didn't look scared of Captain man at all and that made Ray evan more angry. When he was just about to grab him, The Core teleported again and appeared few meters away from Ray. And before the hero could do anything, the criminal aimed his weird teleportation gun at Henry and shot.

Henry was not prepared for this and the blast reached him before he could try to avoid it. Everything blured immediately and the last thing he could hear was Ray shouting his name.

After a momment the boy realised that he's still alive and... standing a few blocks away from the store where he and Ray were just fighting this teleportation jerk? Did he just teleport him? Henry looked around like crazy and realised that Captain Man must be worrying sick about him right now. He has to go back! And when he was just about to run back to the store a voice behind him shouted "Stop! Don't move. You might be interested in what I have to say". Henry could swear that the guy who was talking is smiling right now. He slowly turned around and wasn't evan surprised when he saw that the man, who was speaking is noone else but The Core. Henry had this ugly feeling that this criminal is up to something horrible. And he was right.


	2. A Trap

"What do you want?" Henry angrily asked.

"Well" the villain started to walk around with a smile on his face "you, boy, are gonna surrender to me"

"What makes you think I would ever do that?" Henry laughed.

"Well" the villain, who called himsef The Core smiled "if you won't surender to me by the midnight there won't be Captain Man anymore".

"What could you possibly do to him?" Evan tho the threat for Ray sounded stupid he still found himself worried. "He's indestructible. Or did you forgot about this part?" Henry laughed a bit.

The Core just rolled his eyes, but then a huge grin appeared on his face "Yeah,he is" he admited "but he could be put to sleep. For,like, forever" he laughed.

Just after a moment Henry noticed that he stopped breathing. Could this guy seriously do that to Ray? The villain, who was pleased with the effect his words did to Kid Danger and when the boy was still quiet he continued speaking "you wonder how can I possibly do this?" The Core was enjoying all of this a lot.

"Tell me then, how is your friend Jasper doing?" he raised his eyebrow.

Henry felt like the ground was slipping from down his feet. Few days ago Jasper randomly got unconscious and ended up in a hospital. He still haven't woken up and doctors doesn't got an explanation to what's wrong with him, it seems like a coma but it isn't it's just like he's hard asleep and can't be woken up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Henry yelled "it was your job, wasn't it? Why would you do this to him?" Henry kept shouting angrily.

"To show you what im capable of and that you wouldn't evan dare to doubt my words" he smiled and before Kid Danger could say anything he continued speaking "but becouse im not that bad kind of man" he said sarcasticly and laughed a bit "I'll use my special liquid to make Jasper wake up and I'll wont put Captain Man on sleep" he did a pause "unless you will surender to me".

Henry was quiet for a few seconds. "Why do you need me? What could possibly be good for you by capturing me?" The boy asked.

"You see, sooner or later Captain Man will come to rescue his precious little sidekick and I'll ask him to surender and this way I'll have Swellview's own hero as my dog,how great is that?" He laughed maniacily. "This way I'll have so much more use of Captain Man than just simply putting him to sleep".

Henry couldn't believe this was happening. What should he do? What COULD he do? It was hard to accept the truth,but there was lierally nothing he could possibly do.

Since the boy was still not speaking, the villain continued "you have time until midnight to show up by the old closed Swellview's factory. And listen to me carefully, boy, the listening device has been already placed on you and if I hear you telling anything about this to Captain Man or anyone else I'll activate the gas, which is also ready and already placed, and the hero will sleep until the end of time" The Core laughed AGAIN. "Also the device will signal me if you'll try to take it off and as the result I'll also activate the sleeping gas".

Henry was trapped. He was free, but he was trapped. He couldn't evan think clearly now. It was too late when he realised that the villain was gone already. He sighted and looked over his clothes. He spotted the device. That means The Core wasn't lying. Before he could evan think of what to say to Ray he showed up.

"KID! Are you alright?" he yelled from the distance still running towards him. When Ray finally reached him the hero needed a moment to catch his breath. He was running all the way to find him.

"Are you okay? Did he do something to you?" He placed his hand on Henry's shoulder. The boy could barely force himself to smile a bit.

"Nha, I'm fine. But umm...The Core got away"

"Dang it!" Ray sweared "well we'll catch him next time, but now we better get back to the Man Cave, come on let's go"

"Yeah sure" Henry replied while barely catching up with what Ray was saying. All he could hear was echo of The Core's laugh in his head.


	3. The Plan

_**thank you for all of your support and nice words! That means a lot!**_

It's been a half an hour and Henry still haven't left the Man Cave's bathroom. He just couldn't get out of it until he comes up with a good plan what to do. He sighted and lied down on the floor grabing his head. He has only one hour left! He has to do something. But what? He couldn't think of anything, The Core really thought this through. Well actually there is one way out of this hopeless situation, but it's so bad, that the boy didn't evan let himself to consider it as a plan. But the watch on his wrist reminded him how little time he has. He knew from the very beginning that he has no choice, but to go with the plan which he didn't want to do so badly. But he needed to accept the truth. Henry sighted again. "You're doing this for them. For their own good" he reminded himself before getting up and going out of the bathroom.

He walked straight to Ray, who was by the screens table and loudly throw his sidekick gadgets on the table just in front of Captain man.

"I'm quiting" Henry said angrily. This was his plan - to hurt Ray and everyone else so much that they wouldn't notice that he's missing and that they would never try to rescue him or evan think of doing that. That way The Core won't put Ray to sleep, becouse Henry will surender to him, but Ray won't come to save him so the villain won't get him. That way Ray, Charlotte, Jasper and everyone else will be safe. But he has to hurt them badly so that they wouldn't want to see him ever again. It must be convincing.

"You what?" Ray looked shoched, but he was smiling a bit, still wondering if Henry is just joking.

"I'm so sick of you and your childish attitude that I can't evan be polite enough to you just so I could get my sallary" henry was forcing himself to the last to look furious and mad.

"Henry" he heard charlotte say behind him. She sounded concerned and confused. Henry slowly turned to her and had to pull himself hard to be able to be rude with her. He needed his best friend to be safe, that she wouldn't go after him and that The Core wouldn't try to hurt her. She's smart, he can't let her figure out that there's something off about him, that would ruin all his efforts to keep them all safe.

''oh my god, just back off, Charlotte, I literally don't care what you have to say. Actually, you know what? Noone does! Now please shut up and don't interrupt me when I'm speaking!''.

''HENRY'' Ray grabbed Henry's shoulder and turned the boy back at him again ''what is the matter with you?'' he looked angrily at him. Henry was just glad that he didn't have to watch Charlotte's reaction. Was she still standing behind him? Why is she so quiet? Is she crying? Henry couldn't decide who he hated more right now: The Core who forced him to this situation or himself. For a moment he wasn't sure he could continue with this. But he has to. He needs to keep them all safe.

''What happened back there in that toilet?'' Ray asked him irritated, still with a weak sign of sarcasm hoping that all of this has an explanation. ''Schwoz, examine Henry immediately'' he yelled for the little guy, while glaring concerned at the boy.

''No, I'm fine!'' Henry yelled angrily. This isn't going to well, he needs to try harder. ''It's been a couple of years that I'm working here and now I have enough money, I don't need to work here anymore and pretend to like you!''. The boy's heart shivered when he saw a quick, but noticeable emotion on Ray's face.

''So you were doing this all this time, just for… the money?'' he asked quietly.

''It took you that long to realise?'' Henry forced himself to sound as that was funny and pathetic to him.

''No, you couldn't'' Ray laughed, with a hope in his eyes that it's a joke. He couldn't believe Henry would do that. But his laugh was nowhere near of being fun, it was all sad.

''Oh ,believe me, I've waited for this moment, when I'll be able to dump this stupid place, for years! You know, you're so annoying, and pathetic, and you're not even handsome as you always say, that's really funny, actually, to listen to your poor talks of you being nice'' Henry needed to end all of this quickly, he just couldn't do this anymore, he has to trigger Ray's weak spots ''and you know what was the most interesting? That you once called me your family. Oh my god that was legendary'' he laughed at Ray, who remained speechless ''can you believe it? A family? To a guy like you?'' he pretended to laugh again. Ray didn't say a word. He didn't shout, he didn't yelled at him, he wasn't glaring at him, he was just being silent with a sad, angry, confused and lost eyes. That was the worst. It would be so much easier for him if he would just kept shouting at him. But he didn't.

''You all couldn't imagine how happy this day is for me, finally out of this place!'' He forced himself to look away from Ray and turned to Charlotte

''I hope I will never have to see you again, I mean you're smart and all and that was a huge advantage for me, but now it's over and I don't need you anymore and I hope that I'll be lucky enough not to see your face again'' he turned away quickly, that he wouldn't see her tears coming up and walked fast towards the tubes. And after saying the words the tubes finally lifted him up from the Man Cave. Henry didn't even turned around to look at them one last time, even tho this was probably the last time he saw them. But he just couldn't make himself to look at the people he cared the most, looking down to him with hurt and disappointed looks.

When he finally got outside he immediately started running with his eyes burning from the tears coming up, but he didn't let himself cry. He kept running and running with a hope that he could run away from what he just did. He stopped only when he was literally out of breath and far enough from Junk n Stuff. He was loudly catching his breath and he lied down by the wall of some building far away from the centre of the town. It was almost midnight now. He grabbed his head and was sitting like this for a while trying to realise what just happened, what he just did. He wanted to screw everything and go back, apologise, take all of his words back, fix everything, but he couldn't, he had to hold himself to the last from not doing that. Keeping them alive is more important now.

With his heart broken the boy slowly stood up and walked towards the old closed factory where he has to meet the villain.


	4. The Job

Henry entered the factory. It was dark, cold and quiet inside. The blonde started to wonder if it's the right factory, but soon enough he got to know that it was the one. A lot of bright lights turned on and he saw a huge hall full of desks with weird inventions and other strange mechanical things.

"WELCOME" he heard a loud voice. He recognised that voice, Henry will probably never forget it.

The new Swellview's villain, who called himself The Core was walking towards Henry with a huge grin on his face.

"It's so nice of you to come here" the villain laughed while ejoying this situation. Henry just glared at him angrily and didn't say a word, he was so emotionally exhausted from the recent events that he didn't really cared what's going to happen to him.

The Core snaped his fingers and a huge net fell down from the celling on Henry.

"Put him in the cage" the criminal ordered a few guys standing by the wall. They grabbed the net and dragged it with Kid danger inside it to the other side of the hall and threw him in the cage. He landed there not so softly, but didn't make a sound. The cage wasn't too big, but not that small either. He had plenty of place to lie down, but it was too small for him to fully stand up. So he just sat down in the shadowy corner and realesed a deep breath. Finally it's over now. Ray is safe, everyone is safe now. He just hoped that he pushed them off hard enough and they won't try to look for him.

He suddenly heard The Core talking to one of the guys so Henry tried to be as quiet as he could, that he could hear what they're whispering about.

"...don't give Kid Danger any food until Captain Man comes, only a glass of water a few times in a couple of days, he's no good to us dead, but he might be a threat while being healthy. And, finally, only when Captain Man will start searching for his sidekick, _only then_ , send him a message which i left you, about the fact that we got his sidekick, but no sooner than that, we can't let them to get our coordinates and attack us by surprise''. The other guy bowed his head and walked away.

''great'' Henry sarcasticly thought.

The next day he woke up with a pain in his back from sleeping on a plain hard ground of a cold cage. It was freezing there the whole night and the villains weren't going to give Kid Danger any blankets or anything. The whole day, without eating or drinking Henry spent sitting there. Captain Man didn't show up. That means that the villain didn't send Ray the message of Kid Danger being caged in yet, becouse the Swellview's hero wasn't looking for his sidekick yet. That was good news for Henry and it made his day a little bit brighter. It was a strange feeling: Henry felt happy and relieved that Ray and others are safe, but also that meant that they probably hates him so much now, that they won't even notice that he's missing and even if they did, they probably would be fine with it. Henry just shook his head, he couldn't think about this anymore.

The second day wasn't much different: he was shivering from cold, laying in the same spot starving with his throat getting drier with every hour.

The third day he was was feeling numb, that he almost didn't feel the cold or anything, he was just laying, too weak to do anything or even think. He hadn't eaten for three days, he only got one glass of water yesterday night. His head was extremely dizzy and he was just falling asleep, over and over again. Ray still hasn't showed up and Henry was pretty sure by now that he probably won't ever. Henry could be calm now, that The Core now has no way of hurting Captain Man or any other Henry's friends.

By the evening of the third day, since Kid Danger surrendered to The Core, something changed. The villain wasn't happy that his plan seems not to work as planned and was preparing for something. Henry didn't really knew what, he couldn't even concentrate to what's happeing around him. His whole body hurts, he was weak and starving, he could barely speak- his throat was too dry. He was sleeping most of the time.

By the fouth of fitfth day (the boy lost track of the days and couldn't tell how much time he's already there) The Core came near to the cage with Kid Danger locked in it and kicked the metal tubes so that Henry would wake up. The boy opened his eyes and raised up from the ground a bit. He glared angrily at the villain, but The Core just laughed and started talking.

''I have a job for you.''


	5. Passing Out

"How do you expect me to do anything since you haven't given me any food and I can barely stand up?" Henry glared at The Core. His voice sounded horrible and it hurt his dry throat to talk.

So, basically, the Villain told Kid Danger to go deal with other gang of criminals who were annoying The Core a lot, by always trying to steal from him. And the villain threaten Ray again to force Henry to co-operate.

"Oh don't worry, I have something in mind" the criminal smiled.

Then he snaped his fingers and two guys who were standing behind him came over and opened the cage. Then they both grabbed Henry and draged him out harshly. Kid Danger tried to resist, but he couldn't do much, he was too weak to fight back.

"Now hold him tight" The Core ordered while setting up some kind of weird invention of his.

The men raised Henry up a bit from the ground and holded him tight. The boy growled and still tried to brake free. Then The Core turned around and started walking towards Henry holding a huge fat needle which ends with some kind of strange glass of sparkling green liquid.

"Hold him tight" the villain reminded his employes and leaned towards Captain Man's sidekick. Henry still hopelesly tried to escape, but he soon was painfully injected with that weird liquid in his neck. The boy immediately felt a huge pain occurring his whole body and soon he lost unconsciousness.

Henry was slowly waking up. Where is he? The blonde opened his eyes and realised he's in some kind of small room along with two unknown men. And then a memmory suddenly struck his mind and Henry quickly remembered all recent events. He immediately tried to stand up, but he couldn't, something was holding him back. Kid Danger looked down and realised he was tied up to the chair he was sitting on. Henry realised that there was something wrong with him: he still was feeling extremely weak, tired and starving to hell, but despite this, his body was moving so easily, like none of these things mattered. By then The Core's employees noticed that the boy had woken up. They walked toward him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Captain Man's sidekick yelled at them.

''You've been injected with power booster. Now get up and go do your job, you have half an hour until this booster runs out'' one of them answered while cutting down the ropes from the boy's wrists.

''and if it does? What will hapen to me-'' but Henry was already pushed out from a van ( it appears that the tiny room was actually in a van). ''Oh great'' he thought. ''atleast these are bad guys'' he sighted, relieved that what he's about to do isn't so bad and actually he just makes the number of criminals in Swellview slightly smaller.

Henry felt so strange and out of this world: his head was really dizzy and everything he saw was kind of blurring out frequently. His stomach hurt, in desperate need to eat something and the muscles were all burning, but becouse of the weird green liquid he was injected with, his body seemed to ignore that and worked perfectly, even better - he's got extra strenght.

It was late evening and by the time he was done with the gang of criminals it got really dark all around. The lights of the city were flashing, sirens of the police cars were shining, there was much going on and the kid was feeling more unwell with every minute passed. He was waiting by the tied up criminals for police to come and pick them up. His head seemed like it's going to explode soon so he didn't realised who was standing on the other side of the street at first. That was Ray in Captain Man's uniform and he was walking towards him now. A bunch of different feelings and emotons rushed throw Henry and he felt lost. What should he do? He missed him so much, he's worried about him, he's so happy to see him, but at the same time Henry's putting him in danger now, he can't talk to him. What would he say to him anyway? He couldn't even look in to his eyes after all he had told him. And it was too late to do anything, Ray was already too close now.

''Kid... I just wanted to talk to you'' he sounded sad, unsure and confused about how should he act. Just after a while Henry realised that he has stopped breathing. He knew that the recording device placed on him was recording everything they talk and The Core is listening.

'' So you're working for criminals now?'' he asked angrily. It seemed that these two emotions: sadness and angriness were rushing through Ray and he wasn't sure himself, either he's insanely mad on Henry or sad and hurt about his sidekick leaving him. Captain Man was looking straight to Kid Danger's face, while the boy himself was looking away.

Ray sighted ''I just don't know where i made a mistake this time'' he sounded sad again ''Kid, what did i do wrong, that you followed Drex's path?'' even tho he said this, he sounded unsure and as he still had hope that all this isn't happening. But at the same time Henry could hear a lot of hidden angryness in his words and the boy was pretty sure that if he looked into his face right now he would see an angry and dissapointed look in his friend's eyes.

But suddenly Ray breathed out as he was shocked or surprised about something. Henry got confused and then he first time dared to look at him. The boy freezed, becouse Ray was looking straight at him with his eyes wide opened. What's happening? Then Henry realised that there is something wet and warm on his face. He lifted his hand to check what that was. He touched his nose and mouth and then he looked at his hand again and saw blood on it. The boy looked down and realised that there was blood streaming out of his nose on his clothes, his mouth was covered in blood. A LOT OF BLOOD. And the stream didn't seem to stop. The power booster was forcing his already extremely weakened body to do what he couldn't normaly in these conditions and this massive bleeding and pain in his whole body seem to be consecuences of that. Henry felt like he's loosing all his little left strenght. At the same time a lot of police cars finally came with all those bright lights and Henry was feeling like he's going to pass out at any moment. He looked around and just before he collapsed he saw that Ray was already gone.

Just before he fell to darkness he remembered the was Ray looked at him bleeding. Henry knew that look. Ray looked conserned and now he obviously has a lot of questions. That left Kid Danger worried, becouse he just screwed up everything he did to push him away and that might put Ray in danger again. But also the boy was relieved that The Core didn't hear anything, becouse Captain Man didn't make any sound, the villain atleast won't know what happened here for now.

The two men quickly came out of the van and before anyone noticed Kid Danger lying like dead on the ground, they grabbed him and dragged him to the van and soon got out of there back to the old closed factory.


	6. The Sleep Gas

**_Thank you for all the amazing comments, that means a lot! I couldn't be more pleased, sereously: thank you so much for all of your kind words!_**

The day after the incident in the city Henry woke up from the smell of food.

"...do you think the kid's dead?" Henry heard someone talking in the backround while he was slowly waking up.

"He better not be" the other voice replied.

"The food will make him stay alive for a bit more"

"Captain Man still haven't showed up. Doesn't that look suspicious to you?"

"Oh look, he's waking up" voices stopped arguing when Henry finally opened his eyes and tried to get up. The smell of food was messing with his head a lot and he grabbed the plate and put everything to his mouth like crazy, he didn't even mind what he's eating, it was food and that was all that mattered right now.

The voices belonged to The Core and one of his men. When Henry was not even eating,but swollowing a bit of food he was given, they both laughed and left Henry alone in that huge cold hall once again. Henry finished the food in seconds and it clearly wasn't enough for him to feel a lot better, but it allowed him to think a bit more clear and to maintain his consciousness.

For the rest of the day he couldn't stop replaying the conversation he had with Ray the other night. In the late evening, when Henry was slowly falling to sleep, in a freezing cold as he almost got used to sleep in, The Core rushed into the hall and turned all lights on. That got Henry's attention.

''What do you mean he's already here?'' the villain yelled in to his phone.

A bunch of men, who worked for The Core rushed also rushed in to the hall. What's happening? The need of sleep and rest for Henry were immediatelly gone. He looked all around trying to understand what's going on.

''Tell me excatly where is he now!'' The Core kept shouting in to his mobile phone.

''I'm right here'' suddenly a strong voice could be heared coming from the other side of the hall. Everyone immediately turned to that direction. Henry stopped breathing for a moment. He knew that voice. He knew that voice better than anything.

''Captain Man'' The Core said with a mix of surprise and angriness in his voice.

Henry couldn't believe what was happening. What is he doing here?

''Captain Man, get out of here!'' Henry yelled. Ray has to get out of here! Now. He doesn't know what The Core can do to him.

Ray turned his head to the cage where his sidekick was locked in.

''Not without you'' he said looking straight in to Henry's eyes. The boy couldn't spot the angriness and sadness in his eyes like he did last night. Now there was only concern and determination. Does he…know? Henry wondered.

''It's funny, you know'' The Core interrupted. Captain Man turned at him with an angry glare.

''You didn't come for weeks, I started to think that you were off already searching for a better sidekick'' The Core smiled.

''That's where you're wrong'' Captain Man immediately replied, almost shouting ''Kid Danger is the most loyal sidekick I could have wished for'' he was looking at the villain with hatered, but then he sighted ''sometimes he even surprises me'' he looked at Henry.

That's when Kid Danger felt hope for the first time since he was caged in here. Is Ray referring to him? They were looking at each other for a moment. The boy missed him so much. But then Henry spotted a movement towards Ray.

''Look out!'' he yelled just in time and Captain Man avoided the incoming man with a knife.

''Get him!'' The Core ordered his men and a bunch of them attacked Captain Man. Ray could easily handle every one of them in person, but that many of them was actually a challenge for him. In the middle of the fight Captain Man just threw one of the guys in the air all across the hall and the villain crashed to one of the huge The Core's inventions. Noone really paid attention to that until, the machine started to make a really loud noises and throwing clouds of thick gas. Henry then for the first time saw The Core that much terrified.

''The sleep gas got loosen up, everyone retreat. I repeat EVERYONE RETREAT!'' he immediately started shouting as loud as he could. All the men who were attacking Ray soon ran out of the hall as fast as they could. The gas were spreading fast. Henry hopelesly started punching the cage. It was no use and he knew that. Soon there were left only him and Captain Man in the hall, which was already so full of the gass, that you couldn't even see clearly.

''KID!'' Ray yelled as he was sprinting towards him. As soon as he got next to the cage he hopelessly tried to break the lock of the cage. But nothing he did worked, but he didn't stop trying.

''Listen, Ray, you have to get out of here'' Henry said strictly. Ray didn't say a word, he was still trying to break the cage.

''These are sleeping gas, Ray! They will put us to sleep and no one will be able to wake one up, it's literally like death, Ray!'' Henry saw that he heard every word he said, but was ignoring them while punching the cage in all way possible.

''You have to be smart!'' Henry still continued ''if you get out of this alive, you would tell Schwoz and maybe he could think of something-''

''Henry!'' Ray interrupted him and stopped punching the key lock for a moment so he could look at the boy ''I'm not leaving you '' he said in a breaking voice and then continued breaking the lock.

''Ray…'' Henry sighted. The gas were everywhere. The ugly grey colour of them filled all the hall and nothing could be seen. They both knew that they're probably not getting out this alive. They both there already coughing. The gas were already started slowly working on them. They' re heads were getting dizzy and movements slower. But suddenly the lock finally broke. Ray's eyes sparkled with hope. He immediately opened the doors and helped Henry to stand up. The boy was so weak that he could barely walk, Ray had to hold him by his shoulders. They were walking towards the doors out of the factory. But they were doing that too slow and they both knew it. Suddenly both of them just fell down on their knees. Ray holded Henry so that he wouldn't fall down painfully. The gas were almost done finishing the hero and his sidekick. They both lyied down, they couldn't move anymore.

''Ray, you know that I didn't mean any of what I said to you back in the Man Cave… right?'' he said in quiet voice.

''Of course, kid'' Ray put his hand on the boy's shoulder, forcing a weak smile. Not long after they both passed out on the floor in the factory full of gass, side by side to each other.

 _ **To be continued.**_


	7. The Oblivion

**_You guys always surprise me with your kind comments and I couldn't be more happier of the readers I have! Thank you so much for sticking with me in this journey of developing this story. There's not much left. We are almost in the finish line. The next chapter will be the last!_**

 ** _and some of you who wondered if im going to continue my other story ''Shadows of Ray's past'' be sure, that I defenitely will!_**

The light was coming towards him and Henry suddenly heard sounds again. He slowly opened his eyes. It was hard. But he managed it. First he realised he's in bed. Then his look caught another person close. It was Ray sleeping in a horribly uncomfortable position on the chair, right next to his bed. Ray looked exhausted, Henry has never seen him like that. What's happening? And by that moment all of his memory suddenly came back: the cold cage, hunger, The core, the gas, the last image of Ray dying along with him.

Henry immediatelly jumped and heard himself screaming. That woke Ray up, he jumped out of his chair. Captain Man's eyes widened when he saw Henry awake.

"Henry!" He sighted with joy and relieve and the boy soon found himself in Ray's arms, tightly pressing Henry to his chest in a hug.

"Ray! The gass...the hall..we were...The core! I...what..." He was shaking his head and looking all around.

"Hey, hey, easy. It's alright, everything is alright. You are safe now" Ray leaned back and put his both hands on Henry's shoulders, trying to catch his look "calm down, everything's okay" he said softly. Then gently pushed the boy's shoulders back, that he would lie down again "you need to rest now".

And he was right: Henry immediatelly felt the consequences of his fast movements: his head got dizzy and heavy, so as his eye lashes. Before he could put his thoughts in order again his eyes closed and he found hinself falling to darkness again.

After what felt like ages, Henry started hearing sounds again. They seemed so far away and so quiet.

"...are you sure he woke up?" The voice sounded like Charlotte's "Ray, you haven't got a proper sleep for almost a week..." "...your mind could have just be messing around with you..." "...you need to rest" Charlotte's voice was dissapearing and appearing all over again. The voice seemed closer now, but still too far.

"...no! Im sure!" This time it was his dear best friend, mentor and the closest person he had - Ray's voice. "...I even talked to him! He WILL wake up" "...he will..."

"Ray..." the accent gave away the owner of this voice - Schwoz. "We all want Henry to wake up..." "...but it's been a week already...".

"You need to rest..." Charlotte's voice appeared again.

"...do not ask me to do that" Ray's voice immediatelly cut down Charlotte's. "you know that I won't leave this room".

And then the voices started to fade away again completely in this darkness he was in. Henry with horror tried to reach them again somehow, but all he could feel was falling back, away from the light,to oblivion again.

The next time Henry felt his mind again, the bright light was coming fast towards him. He reached it. And then his eyes opened. For a moment he couldn't see anything. Just hear. The sounds were so loud now compared to what he was hearing before.

"Look, he woke up!"

"HENRY!"

"Say something"

"Can you hear us?"

The view was slowly appearing. He could see blurred faces. His eyes seemed so heavy. Henry blinked few times and then he finally seemed to recognise people and what's happening again. The memory came back. His thoughts were racing like crazy in his head. So much was happening.

He finally woke up.


End file.
